Pesadilla De Media Noche
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Cuando deseas que todo sea solo una maldita pesadilla LXM oneshort


-...-dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(N/A...) mis notas

-Hasta mañana mayura- se despidió una chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí con anteojos

-Hasta mañana Yamato- se despidió una chica pelirrosa y ojos color rubí, mayura miro su reloj- es tarde, mejor me apresuro o no llego a tiempo con loki-

-Yamino creo que hoy daré un paseo con mi otra figura- dijo un pequeño de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño- si viene mayura, dile que salí y que regreso hasta mañana-

-sí señor loki-

-¡LOKI YA LLEGUE! -gritó mayura irrumpiendo en la oficina de loki como siempre, pero al ver a loki cubierto por una luz y transformándose en loki hakusai se puso nerviosa y las lagrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de sus ojos- esto… yo bueno… este… creo que mejor me voy-

Mayura salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, para poder buscar un lugar donde estar sola, alejada del mundo…

-Mayura espera- gritó loki intentando detener a mayura, pero era demasiado tarde mayura ya se había marchado-ay no ¿yamino que hago?

-vaya a buscar a mayura- le sugirió yamino con una sonrisa

-papá yo voy contigo- dijo fenrir

-no, esto es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo- dijo con decisión

-pero papá…-

-Hermano deja que el señor loki vaya solo- dijo yamino con una sonrisa y loki salio corriendo a buscar a mayura

-por favor mayura, que no te hayas ido llorando por las razones que creo- se decía a si mismo mientras corría por la ciudad buscando a mayura

En un claro de bosque mayura se encontraba llorando frente a un pequeño lago

-Loki… - sollozaba mayura

Mientras en la cuidad loki seguía buscando a mayura como loco

-disculpe señor ha visto a esta chica- le pregunto loki a un señor mientras le enseñaba una foto de mayura

-no, lo siento- dijo el señor negando con la cabeza

-gracias de todos modos- loki emprendió a buscar por otro lado- que bien que tengo una foto-

En eso loki ve a un grupo de chicas que llevaban el mismo uniforme que mayura

-mira que chico tan guapo- comento una de ellas con corazoncitos en los ojos

-es cierto- confirmo otra de ellas que tenia el pelo plateado

- y miren viene hacia acá- dijo una tercer chica con anteojos las chicas comenzaron a atontarse y a babear litros de saliva(N/A hay como soy exagerada xD)

-disculpen chicas, pero alguna de ustedes ha visto a esta persona- preguntó loki con amabilidad y una gotita por la actitud de las chicas enseñándoles una foto de mayura

-grito de desilusión- la chicas se frustraron al saber que loki solo quería saber si habían visto a mayura

-no, lo sentimos- dijeron las tres al unísono

-ni modo- dijo con tristeza-"¿Dónde te metiste mayura?" bueno adiós chicas-

-Adiós- dijeron las chicas atontadas

-¿no les parecía muy lindo?- preguntó la de anteojos

-si, lastima que tenga novia-dijo la de pelo plateado con desilusión

-no lo se, tal vez sea su hermana- dijo otra con ilusión

-Te ha atontado tanto shojo¿No te diste cuenta en el brillo de sus ojos cuando nos mostró la foto?- exclamó molesta la de anteojos

-"¿Dónde podrás estar mayura?"- se preguntaba loki preocupado mientras caminaba despreocupado por la cuidad hasta que chocó y cayó al suelo- lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba-

-yo también lo siento- dijo una voz masculina

Loki levanto un poco la vista para ver con quien se había tropezado y se encontró con unos ojos cafés- oh narugami, que sorpresa-

-eh…- narugami levanto la vista- ah loki… ¿y daidouji?-

-eh…- Loki le contó a narugami todo lo que había pasado

-mmm realmente no creo que daidouji haya salido llorando por esa razón- dijo narugami pensativo

-¿Qué más podría ser?- dijo loki cabizbajo- en fin ¿la has visto?-

-No, lo siento loki- dijo narugami algo triste- bueno espero que la encuentres, yo tengo que regresar a trabajar-

-Esta bien- Loki volvió a emprender la búsqueda de mayura, la buscó por muchos lados, bibliotecas de misterio, casas del terror, heladerías, pero sin éxito, entonces decidió descansar en una banca de un parque cercano pero con su forma de niño- ay mayu… mi mayu…¿Dónde te encuentras?...-

-oye ¿no eres tu el detective de la agencia a donde va mayura?- pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés

-¿kotaro?... este si soy yo- contestó loki aun desanimado

-¿no sabes donde esta daidouji?- esa pregunta hizo que a loki se le vinieran las ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-no- dijo tristemente

-bueno si la ves entrégale esto- le dijo entregándole un cuaderno- lo olvido por salir apurada-

-si, yo se lo entrego- dijo desanimado y se fijo en el cuaderno el cual estaba forrado de color morado con algunos dibujitos y un gato vestido de detective en el centro

-gracias- dicho esto kotaro se marcho

-mmm con que la libreta de mayura… me pregunto que tendrá escrito en las últimas páginas- loki casi inconcientemente abrió la libreta en las últimas páginas y al terminar de leer su contenido se sonrojo violentamente- cr-creo que mejor sigo buscando-

Loki siguió buscando, pero nadie le prestaba atención, salvo las chicas, por ser un niño, así que tomó su verdadera figura y siguió buscando sin cesar, ya estaba atardeciendo y era casi de noche cuando llegó a un templo

-señor disculpe ¿ha visto a esta chica?-pregunto loki con esperanza a un monje anciano

-oh mayura-san, si claro que la he visto- dijo el monje con alegría- una linda chica, hace horas paso por aquí-

-¿sabe a donde se dirigía?- para loki el solo hecho de que aquel monje supiera de mayura era como tener un faro en medio de la oscuridad

-Si, se dirigía al bosque - dijo con calma, pero luego agrego con algo de preocupación- ¿pasa algo malo? Mayura-san se veía muy triste-

-eso es lo que trato de averiguar- dijo loki también preocupado- muchas gracias-

-no hay porque joven- dijo el anciano con serenidad- pero mucho cuidado ese bosque es enorme-

-Lo tendré- loki salio corriendo en dirección al bosque, el bosque era bastante espeso y con muchos árboles, a lo lejos podía oírse una caída de agua, probablemente se trataba una cascada una cascada, pero no podía saberse con exactitud, pues el sonido era muy lejano, entre tantos pinos, acres, sabinos, sauces y otros tipos de árboles mas, a loki le resultaba muy difícil moverse y se sentía constantemente observado.

Miró varias veces a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada, aunque en un bosque tan espeso no resultaba difícil ocultarse, siguió buscando sin cesar hasta que llegó al claro del bosque. Este era hermoso, se encontraba iluminado solo por la luz de la luna en el cielo retocando cada detalle de aquel mágico lugar, parecía que los árboles formaban una barrera protegiéndolo de las manos humanas, había flores de muchos tipos y colores y podía observarse un lago con una hermosa media luna reflejada en su centro, el cual también tenía una especia de barrera de rocas naturales y sobre una de esas rocas, para alegría de loki se encontraba mayura, aunque mayura se encontraba triste, llorando y sollozando palabras inaudibles mirando a la inmensidad del lago perdida en sus pensamientos tomando con las manos sus rodillas.

-mayura, por fin te encuentro- dijo loki feliz acercándose a donde mayura, al llegar noto como mayura aun seguía llorando.

-¿Loki?- preguntó con algo de miedo a que solo fuera una ilusión

-sí, soy yo- dijo buscando tranquilizarla- yo… tengo que decirte algo-

-…-al escuchar eso los ojos de mayura perdieron brillo

-yo soy un dios- dijo loki con nerviosismo- para ser mas exactos soy loki el dios del caos y del engaño-

-…- solo había silencio por parte de mayura, ante este silencio loki se puso aun más nervioso

-yo entiendo si me odias por mentirte tanto tiempo- dijo loki con tristeza, mayura solo se echó a los brazos de loki y se puso a llorar dejando a este desconcertado- ¿dije algo malo?-

-…- mayura volteó a verlo aun llorando, abría su boca, pero de ellas no salían palabras, intentaba formular una frase, una pregunta, luego de un rato por fin pudo formular una pregunta- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿No confías en mi?-

-no es eso mayura yo… yo tenia mucho miedo de que te alejaras de mi si sabias quien soy realmente- dijo loki abrazándola tiernamente, mayura correspondió el abrazo, pero aun no dejaba de llorar- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿te… marcharas?- pregunto mayura entre sollozos

-no, nunca me alejare de ti- dijo abrazándola aun mas fuerte- ¿Por qué pensaste que me marcharía?-

-porque hice algo muy malo- las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos como si de cascadas de tratasen- me has dicho muchas veces que avise antes de entrar, pero nunca te hago caso-

-…- loki aun no entendía el porque mayura temía que se marchara- n-no entiendo-

-Antes de que desaparecieras aquella vez, entre a tu habitación sin permiso y me puse a revisar tus cosas- en la voz de mayura se notaba arrepentimiento y tristeza- te enojaste mucho conmigo y luego… ya no pude encontrarte… pensé que te habías ido por mi culpa y me di cuenta de que me dolería mucho perderte…-

-mayura…- loki besó la frente de mayura transmitiéndole un poco de paz- no me pienso ir, me quedare contigo… para siempre-

-loki…- mayura miraba a loki sorprendida por sus palabras y luego se recostó tiernamente en el pecho de loki algo sonrojada- te amo…-

-mayura…- esas palabras no se las esperaba, pues pensaba que para ella era solo un amigo, un… niño- yo… también te amo-

Mayura levantó un poco su cara encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda en los cuales por fin podía ver reflejadas emociones mas profundas, loki no pudo resistir mas la tentación que le provocaba tener a mayura tan cerca y menos ahora que conocía sus sentimientos, tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y beso primero suave y dulcemente temiendo que si la besaba muy apasionadamente lo rechazaría, mayura cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las emociones que le daba miedo sentir por loki cuando creía que era solo un niño, loki entre abrió los labios y lamió los labios de mayura como pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que no tardo en llegar, sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra descubriendo nuevas emociones, aun para el experto conquistador loki, que, a pesar de ser un rompe corazones nunca antes había sabido lo que era estar enamorado, se separaron solo por falta de aire y en silencio maldijeron a sus pulmones por no poder aguantar mas.

-mayura es tarde te llevare a tu casa- se ofreció loki y le tendió el brazo.

-si, está bien- dijo mayura algo sonrojada tomando el brazo de loki.

En el camino ambos iban muy callados, aunque no había en realidad necesidad de palabras, pues sabían muy bien lo que pensaba en ese momento el otro. Al pasar frente al parque, una bandada de pájaros salió de un árbol asustada.

-Es momento de eliminar, a aquel que acabara con todo lo que conocemos- se oyó decir a una voz grave.

-¿eh?- dijo mayura sin saber que pasaba

-la posibilidad de ragnarok será eliminada en este preciso instante-

Un viento helado sopló y aparentemente de la nada salio una daga que engañosa parecía dirigirse a mayura, y loki al querer protegerla la daga le atravesó el corazón, y aunque debió de causar una muerte instantánea solo dejo a loki al borde de la muerte.

-lo sabia- dijo de nuevo aquella misteriosa voz- eres muy predecible dios del caos-

-¡LOKI!- gritó mayura con pánico al ver a loki ensangrentado en el suelo.

-"¿A… que se referirá con eso?"- pensó loki

-loki…- mayura parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de nuevo

-mayu no llores- dijo loki débil y secando con una de sus manos una lágrima que se escapo de los ojos de mayura- quiero que mi alma te recuerde sonriente…-

-pero… ¿Cómo pasó?- pregunto mayura conteniendo sus lagrimas e intentando esbozar una sonrisa- ¿no se supone que eres inmortal?

-La única forma de matar a un dios es dándole en su punto débil- dijo loki con voz entre cortada- en mi caso mi punto débil es mi corazón-

-Loki… no… no…- mayura estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar un mar, no soportaría la idea de perderlo- ¡NO TE MUERAS!- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir aun en contra de su voluntad.

-mayu, te dije que no lloraras…- dijo loki con algo de diversión y secando las lagrimas de su amada- quiero… que me des algo antes de que llegue lo ahora inevitable-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-quiero probar tus labios otra vez- dijo débil, pero con picardía.

-lo que tu desees- loki sonrió ante la respuesta- te amo y siempre te amare-

-yo también te amo, nunca olvides eso-

Mayura se acerco a loki y lo besó, primero suave, tenia miedo de perderlo, luego profundizo el beso, sus leguas entrelazadas en un lazo mas fuerte que el destino y mas dulce que un chocolate, un lazo de… amor, sus lenguas no se soltaban, el tiempo ya no pasaba se había detenido, pero luego de vuelta a la realidad ya que la vida de loki termino de extinguirse, mayura se separo lentamente de el inerte cuerpo de su amado, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se hecho a llorar en el mismo instante que el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover haciendo que las lagrimas de mayura se confundieran con la lluvia.

-¿por qué?...-murmuro triste y suavemente mayura- ¿por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-el ragnarok no pasara… he cumplido mi misión- aquella voz comenzó a reír malignamente

-AHHH- mayura despertó en su casa empapada en sudor frió- ¿umm? Todo ¿fue un sueño? Pero… fue tan real…-

-AAAHHH… pero que- loki estaba exaltado y tenia la respiración acelerada- todo fue tan real…-

-eso es porque ese sueño fue una premonición- dijo una voz dulce e inocente como de una chica.

-¿Qué¿Quién eres?- preguntó loki cauteloso e invoco su guadaña- ¿y que quieres?-

-¿Quién soy? Mmm eso no tiene importancia- contesto la voz- ¿y que quiero? Muy simple evitar una muerte… tu muerte-

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó loki curioso

-¿yo? Nada, tu lo harás, mañana mismo le digas a mayura la verdad- ordeno la voz

-¿y si no me cree?- dijo loki cabizbajo- ¿y si se va para siempre?-

-¿Qué parte de tu sueño no entendiste?- preguntó la voz con molestia- ella te ama, aunque solo hay una forma de que no se cumpla tu sueño y/o mayura no se aleje de ti-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso

-Esa de veras descubrirla tu mismo, solo te diré una cosa- ahora la voz se escuchaba seria- de tu boca junto a ti seguirá, de otra más simplemente se ira-

-¿A que te refieres? No entendí nada- dijo loki confundido por esas palabras.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio antes de que loki se diera cuenta de que aquella voz se había ido, por lo que decidió volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente loki despertó cansado, por más que había intentado volver a dormir, las palabras de aquella voz y partes de su pesadilla no lo habían dejado dormir

-buebostezo nos días- dijo loki frotándose los ojos llegando a la cocina

-buenos días señor loki- saludó sonriente el peliverde quien estaba mas concentrado preparando el desayuno que en el aspecto del pequeño detective

-hola papá- saludo fenrir alegre, pero al ver a su padre en esas condiciones sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación- ¿pasa algo malo papá?-

-no es nada, solo no pude dormir bien- dijo loki aun adormilado

-"ese sueño… fue tan real"- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras veía distraída por la ventana- "¿Quién es realmente loki?"

-señorita daiudouji- la llamo el profesor

-¿si profesor?- pregunto aun algo distraída

-deje de pensar en el novio y preste atención- la regaño, causando que media clase se riera y mayura se sonrojara un poco

-s-si- dijo aun sonrojada

-todo esta tan tranquilo- decía loki mientras leía un libro- ¿me pregunto si vendrá hoy?-

Toc toc (N/A para los dobes q no entiendan eso fue la puerta ¬¬)

-adelante- dijo loki aburrido- "no pude ser ella, porque mayura nunca toca la puerta"-

-hola loki- dijo mayura tímidamente, cosa que a loki le extraño ya que ella nunc tocaba y siempre entraba muy alegre

-¿pasa algo malo mayura?- preguntó loki preocupado

-no, es solo que…- mayura rompió a llorar, loki se levanto y la abrazo fuerte y protectoramente.

-tranquila- mayura se sintió mas segura y tranquila en los brazos de loki- ¿Qué pasa?-

-tuve un sueño horrible- mayura comenzó a llorar de nuevo- tu eras un dios… y te herían gravemente por mi culpa…-

-"no puede ser…"- pensaba loki horrorizado-mayura parte de ese sueño es cierto-

-¿Qué parte?- pregunto mayura con miedo

-Soy un dios- dijo loki con algo de miedo y volviendo a su forma original- y ese no fue un simple sueño era un posible futuro-

-yo… no quiero perderte- dijo aforrándose a loki- eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo-

-yo tampoco quiero perderte…- dijo loki abrazándola más fuerte- porque sin ti no vivo… te amo-

-yo también te amo- sus caras se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en calido y largo beso

Mientras afuera se hizo misteriosamente de noche y la luna llena brillo sobre el tejado dejando ver a un gato azul rey y ojos azul grisáceo en la azotea de la mansión transformándose en una chica de cabello plateado y ojos azul grisáceo.

-y mi hermano decía que no se podía cambiar el destino por un sueño- la voz de la chica era igual a la que había oído loki en la madrugada- aunque me matara por haberle dado una predicción en vez de inducirle las ganas de pasear en su verdadera figura-

Un viento sopló cubriendo a la chica haciéndola desaparecer y volviendo todo a la normalidad.

FIN


End file.
